Samuel Jones (1756-1839)
}} Military *Served enlisted as a private in Captain Thomas Ruffin's 6th Company of Colonel Mordacai Buckner's 6th Virginia Regiment on February 17, 1776 and served for 2 years. The 6th Virginia Regiment trained at Williamsburg, Virginia. On December 6th, 1776 the regiment was at the Battle of Trenton. On September 10th the regiment fought at the Battle of Brandywine where Thomas Ruffin was killed. Three weeks later they fought at the Battle of Germantown. That winter they stayed at Valley Forge in Pennsylvania and were mustered out on February, 17 1778. *Military Pension for Rev War service Military Service from 18 May 1819 to 1 May 1820 Kentucky. - KENTUCKY PENSION ROLL OF 1835 SAMUEL JONES CHRISTIAN COUNTY PRIVATE VIRGINIA LINE $96.00 ANNUAL ALLOWANCE $175.22 AMOUNT RECEIVED MAY 18, 1819 PENSION STARTED SUSPENDED MAY 1, 1820 $80.00 ANNUAL ALLOWANCE $160.00 AMOUNT RECEIVED RESTORED JUNE 7, 1832 AGE 78 *Military Pension restored Military Service 7 Jun 1832 Kentucky See also Descendants of Samuel Jones & Nancy Wilmoth Lewis Public Records *1782 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 1 tithe, 2 horses and 2 cattle. *1784 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 1 tithe, 2 horses, 6 cattle. *Dinwiddie County Court Case 20 March 1784, James Geddy (complainant) versus Fisher Lenior and Samuel Jones (defendants): Court determined the petitioner to recoverfrom the defendants their debt of 2 pounds, six shillings, nine pence with interest and lawyer's fee. *1785 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 1 tithe, 2 horses, 4 cattle. *1786 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 1 tithe, 0 blacks, 0 underage blacks, 2 horses, 2 cattle. *1787 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 0 tithe, 0 blacks, 0 underage blacks, 2 horses, 2 cattle. *1792 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 0 blacks above 16, 0 blacks 12-16, 0 horses, 0 carriages. *1794 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 1 blacks above 16, 0 blacks 12-16, 1 horse, 0 carriages. *1795 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 0 blacks above 16, 0 blacks 12-16, 1 horse, 0 carriages. *1796 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 0 blacks above 16, 0 blacks 12-16, 1 horse, 0 carriages. *1797 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 0 blacks above 16, 0 blacks 12-16, 0 horses, 0 carriages. 69 acres converted from Moody Harris. *1798 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 0 blacks above 16, 0 blacks 12-16, 1 horse, 0 carriages. *1799 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 1 blacks above 16, 0 blacks 12-16, 1 horse, 0 carriages. *1800 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones, 1 blacks above 16, 0 blacks 12-16, 1 horse, 0 carriages. *1801 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones *1802 - Dinwiddie County, Virginia Tax List - Samuel Jones *1803 - Christian County, Kentucky - Land Grant 17 August 1803, Samuel Jones, 280 acres, Sinking Fork of Little River (book 16, from Kentucky Land Grants, Volume 1, Part 1, Chapter IV Grants South of Green River (1797-1866), The Counties of Kentucky, page 343. *1810 - Christian County, Kentucky United States Federal Census *1812 - Christian County, Kentucky - Land Grant 4 June 1812, Samuel Jones, 53 acres, Sinking Fork of Little River, Kentucky Land Grant, (book 17, same above source). *1820 - Christian County, Kentucky United States Federal Census *1830 - Christian County, Kentucky United States Federal Census *1830 - Christian County, Kentucky - Land Grant January 1830, Samuel Jones, of Christian County, deeds to Henry Jones, of Christian County, Kentucky, 150 acres, part of 280 acres patented to Samuel Jones 23 September 1815 of the Sinking Fork of Little River, lying in Christian County. Signed Samuel (“x”) Jones, Witnessed by Abram Stiles and James Nichols. (deed book S, page 34). __SHOWFACTBOX__